


Polaroids

by shions_heart



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (that last tag pretty much sums up the fic tbh. it's just. love), Aged-Up Character(s), Caretaking, Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Love, M/M, OT4, bokuakakuroken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 19:51:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7451857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shions_heart/pseuds/shions_heart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of snapshots of BokuAkaKuroKen's life together. </p><p>Scenes of comfort. Scenes of family. </p><p>Scenes of love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Polaroids

**Author's Note:**

  * For [notadamsel37](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notadamsel37/gifts).



> commissioned by the lovely notadamsel37. I greatly enjoyed writing the OT4 like this! I wish I could've written more. I didn't want to stop. /)u(\
> 
> title inspired by [this artwork](https://twitter.com/eicinic/status/748306533973385216) of Gin's.

**1.**

 

Keiji's sitting on the couch when Tetsurou gets home from work, watching something with a lot of gore and a lot of screaming. Immediately Tetsurou flinches, kicking off his shoes and hanging up his coat.

"So, uh, where's Kenma and Kou?" he asks, trying to block out the sound of the TV.

"Pokémon Go released some new Pokémon, so they're out trying to catch them all," Keiji says, his quiet monotone not changing, though the corner of his mouth lifts faintly.

"So you decided since you had the house to yourself you could watch one of your awful movies?" Tetsurou asks with a grin, flopping down on the couch beside Keiji.

"You can go to another room if it bothers you," Keiji points out.

"Who says it bothers me?" Tetsurou asks, stiffening as an axe buries into an actor's head. He swallows hard, reaching out to curl his fingers around the edge of Keiji's sleeve.

Keiji sighs and lifts his arm. Tetsurou snuggles close to him, curling up on the couch as best he can with his long limbs. Keiji's shorter than him, but his arm is strong and firm, curling around his shoulder and holding him close. With every jump-scare Tetsurou buries his face in Keiji's chest, stifling a yelp.

Keiji sighs. "You're so troublesome, Tetsurou," he says, trailing the fingers of his free hand through the dark hair beneath his chin. "If you don't want to watch it, go into the other room." 

"I'm fine, I'm fine," Tetsurou protests, his stomach twisting the next time he glances over at the screen. "Ugh, how can you _enjoy_ this?"

"It's entertainment."

"It's disgusting."

Keiji laughs. "I could say the same about you and your sentimental comedies."

Tetsurou lifts his head. "Hey, those are wholesome and pure and good for the soul," he protests.

"We all have our different tastes," Keiji says soothingly. He pauses, tilting his head before continuing. "Some are simply better than others."

Tetsurou can't help but laugh. "You're such a dickhead," he says, shaking his head.

Keiji raises an eyebrow. "You came in here insulting my movie. Did you expect me to not retaliate?"

Tetsurou pouts, resting his head back against Keiji's chest. As he watches another character get graphically killed on-screen, he grimaces. "At least you can admit that these types of movies are horrible for making out to."

Keiji doesn't answer for a moment. He moves to pick up the remote, pausing the movie before pushing Tetsurou back to look at him. "Were you looking for someone to make out with?" he asks.

Tetsurou shrugs, looking away. "Maybe," he admits. He rubs at the back of his neck, sighing softly. "Work didn't . . . go that well today."

Keiji frowns. "Why didn't you simply say that instead of being a pest?"

Tetsurou bites his lip, chewing on it gently. "I guess I was hoping I could just forget about it by teasing you." He grins faintly. "You're fun to tease when you're not in a bad mood."

Keiji studies him a moment before twisting to face him more fully. "Come here."

Tetsurou tentatively leans forward into the embrace, wrapping his arms around Keiji's waist in return, as he feels strong hands rub circles into his back. Burying his face in Keiji's shoulder, he breathes a shaky sigh. "Thanks," he murmurs.

"You don't need to shy away from painful subjects, Tetsurou," Keiji says softly. "I'm willing to listen to whatever you need to say."

Tetsurou turns his head, kissing the side of Keiji's neck lightly. "I know." He pulls back, setting his forehead against Keiji's. "It's the same for me with you. You know that, right? Sometimes I feel like you'd rather bottle things up then talk about them too."

Keiji smiles faintly. "You're an observant man," he says. "I do tend to keep my feelings in check. They're generally not very practical."

Tetsurou grins, reaching up to tweak Keiji's nose with his thumb and finger. "It's okay to not be practical sometimes."

"I'll try to remember," Keiji says, his smile widening. He glances toward the TV. "Now, will you let me finish my movie? Or are you going to continue being a pain in the ass?"

"If you promise to make out with me afterwards, I'll stop insulting your movie," Tetsurou says with a grin.

Keiji considers this a moment before nodding. "Deal," he says, and he holds his hand out to shake.

Tetsurou laughs, taking his hand and shaking it. He settles back in against Keiji's side then, with the man's arm wrapped around him. He chooses to ignore the movie completely this time, instead finding places on Keiji's neck to leave hickeys until the credits roll, and Keiji pushes him down onto the couch to reciprocate.

 

 

**2.**

 

The music is loud, the bass pounding through the house. No doubt neighbors will call in a noise complaint once it grows late, but for now they seem to be enduring the noise, as the party continues into the evening. All their friends from university are there, as well as members from Koutarou and Tetsurou's volleyball team. Alcohol is flowing, a few people are vaping, and others are playing games in the space cleared away from the living room. Koutarou is dominating at most of these games, much to his delight. Keiji can't help but smile whenever he hears a crow of victory coming from that room.

He prefers a quieter setting. Here in the backyard there's a grill going, as well as conversations here and there. He's noticed, however, that he hasn't seen Tetsurou or Kenma for quite some time. Knowing Kenma can get overwhelmed by parties, he excuses himself from the group he's currently speaking with and makes his way inside.

He heads for the stairs that lead to the bedrooms, and runs into Tetsurou making his way down. "Oh hey, I was just coming to find you," he says, running a hand through his hair. "Kenma's anxiety is acting up, so he's in our room. He says he wants to be alone, but I can tell that's not going to work for long. Would you mind sitting with him for a while? I can come back in a few, I just . . . I'm the host of this thing, you know? I can't really hide with him, as much as I'd like to." He chews on his lip, worry darkening his eyes.

Keiji lays his hand on his arm, giving it a gentle squeeze. "I can sit with him. It's fine."

Tetsurou gives him a relieved smile. "Thanks, Keiji. You're the best." Leaving him with a parting kiss on the cheek, he continues down the rest of the steps into the main living area.

Keiji watches him go before making the journey to the top of the stairs, finding the door to Tetsurou and Kenma's room and sliding it open.

The room is dark, save for the light from Kenma's phone, illuminating his face where he sits in the corner of the room, a blanket wrapped around his shoulders. His knees are to his chest, and he doesn't look up when Keiji steps inside and closes the door.

"Hey," Keiji says softly. "Mind if I join you for a while?"

Kenma hesitates before shaking his head. The music can still be heard faintly, the bass muffled yet vibrating the floorboards. Keiji makes his way over and takes a seat beside Kenma, leaning his shoulder gently against his.

"To be honest, I think I needed a break too," he admits. "Tetsurou and Koutarou really enjoy their parties, don't they?"

Kenma's lips twitch in a faint smile.

Keiji returns it warmly. "It's good for them to have fun like this. It helps them get out all that excess energy that you and I don't necessarily share. My stamina is good, but parties aren't like playing volleyball."

"There's a lot more people," Kenma agrees.

"Exactly," Keiji says.

They fall silent then, sitting comfortably in the relative quiet. Kenma's playing a game somewhat similar to Tetris, so Keiji watches over his shoulder and suggests certain moves when he sees them. Eventually he can tell Kenma's relaxing. He starts to lean back against Keiji, and after a few more minutes, he rests his head against Keiji's shoulder. Keiji turns his head to kiss the top of Kenma's head gently, before resting his cheek on it.

"Do you think Koutarou and Kuro will be disappointed if I don't go back downstairs tonight?" Kenma asks softly after a moment.

"They might be disappointed that they can't share in their fun with you," Keiji says truthfully, knowing Kenma prefers to be told the truth no matter if it hurts or not. "But I know they'll understand." Reaching up, he strokes his finger along Kenma's cheek lightly. "Don't worry, kitten. They love you no matter what."

Kenma reaches out and grabs Keiji's wrist, holding it firmly. He lifts his head to look up at Keiji with those large, bright eyes. "They'll understand if you stay with me too, then," he says, matter-a-factly.

Keiji smirks faintly. "I'm sure they will," he agrees, stretching his legs out in front of him to settle in for the evening. "Show me the new Pokémon you caught last week."

Kenma's eyes brighten, and he quickly flips over to the app. Keiji feels his own body settling, a warm calm feeling spreading through him. He listens as Kenma goes over each new find, enjoying the soft, deep cadence of his voice.

When the party dies down, Tetsurou and Koutarou slide the door open to reveal the two of them slumped together on the floor, fast asleep.

 

 

**3.**

 

Koutarou slumps over onto the mattress, panting heavily. He rolls onto his back, thighs still twitching from the aftershocks of his climax. Beside him, he can hear Keiji settling into the mattress as well with a deep sigh. Turning, Koutarou props himself up on his elbow and leans over to give Keiji's shoulder a small kiss.

"You okay?" he asks quietly, resting his hand on Keiji's back and stroking down his spine slowly. "I kind of went rough this time, huh?" He looks guiltily at the red marks marring Keiji's skin.

Keiji reaches out to touch his face lightly, a small smile curving his lips. "It's okay, Koutarou," he says gently. "I like it rough, you know I do."

"Yeah, but still." Koutarou knows his own strength and stamina, and it would devastate him if he accidentally hurt Keiji in any way. But there's no pain in Keiji's expression now, only love, and with a relieved grin, Koutarou leans forward to kiss him briefly.

"I'll be right back," he says, sliding off the bed. His legs feel somewhat wobbly, but he makes his way out the door and down the hall into the bathroom, disregarding his completely naked state. It's not anything Tetsurou and Kenma haven't seen before, after all.

He comes back with a warm, wet washcloth and flops down beside Keiji once more. "Come here," he says, tugging his lover closer before reaching down with the cloth to gently wipe away the evidence of their recent activities. Keiji closes his eyes, humming softly. When Koutarou turns him onto his back to wipe at his stomach and chest, he opens his eyes again and gives Koutarou another lazy smile.

"You take good care of me, Koutarou," he says softly. "You take good care of all of us. You're a good boyfriend."

"Heh, I know I am," Koutarou says with a grin. "But you are too, you know? Like, damn Keiji you're amazing. You're the one who takes care of us. You make sure we don't do stupid shit. Not to mention you're fucking hot." He bends down to kiss him firmly for a moment. "I'm so lucky."

A flush colors Keiji's cheeks, but he returns the grin. "I'm glad you think so," he admits quietly.

Koutarou tosses the washcloth off the bed, wrapping his arm around Keiji then and snuggling in close. "I love you," he says happily, resting his head on Keiji's chest.

Keiji's fingers move into his hair, stroking the strands gently. A pleasant shiver runs down Koutarou's spine, and he holds Keiji tighter.

"I love you too," Keiji murmurs softly.

 

 

 

**4.**

 

When Kenma gets home from work he finds the house quiet and dark. At first he wonders if nobody is home, but then he sees Koutarou's shoes by the door. He toes off his own, setting his bag down before heading cautiously into the living area.

"Koutarou?" he calls hesitantly.

A lump on the couch sighs before sitting up to reveal Koutarou, wrapped in a blanket. He blinks over at Kenma for a moment before turning his eyes toward the ground.

"Oh. Hey."

Kenma frowns, stepping over and touching the tips of Koutarou's wild hair. It looks like he started to style it but gave up halfway, parts of it drooping down toward his ears.

"Did you go to work today?" he asks, noticing he's still in his pajamas.

Koutarou shakes his head, hunching further into the blanket. "No," he says, sniffling. "I couldn't. I started to get ready and then I just . . . they don't even need me over there, you know? There's dozens of guys doing my exact same job. I'm nothing. A nobody. I _hate_ it. I want to go back to playing volleyball."

Kenma bites his lip, looking at Koutarou's shoulder. "But you can't. Your shoulder—"

"I know I can't," Koutarou snaps bitterly. "You don't have to remind me, okay? I _know_. The worst part is: I did it to myself. I was stupid, and I didn't listen to you or Keiji or Tetsu or anyone who told me I was working myself too hard. And now I'm broken."

Kenma rolls his eyes. "You're not broken," he says, shaking his head. "You're just temporarily benched while your shoulder gets better. It's not like they kicked you off the team."

Koutarou frowns at him. "Your bedside manner is terrible. When is Keiji coming home?"

"Not for another hour or so. Same with Kuro," Kenma says, trying to think of something to say that would make Koutarou feel better. He knows he's not the best at comforting people. He never knows what to say, especially when he's so blunt in the first place. Usually his blunt nature can help Kuro and even Keiji sometimes, but Koutarou needs a more delicate approach, and Kenma's not very good at being delicate.

Koutarou sighs, slumping back over on the couch. Kenma studies him a moment, before going over to the iPod dock that's set up by the speaker system. They usually use it for parties, but now he turns it on and scrolls to Koutarou's favorite playlist. He doesn't usually listen to this type of music, but he knows Koutarou enjoys it. He clicks the first song, puts the playlist on shuffle, and makes his way to the kitchen.

He grabs the ingredients necessary to make cookies and sets to work. Cookies aren't his favorite sweets (he prefers apple pie), but they are Koutarou's, and he's grown rather proficient at making them over the past few months of living with the man. As the upbeat music drifts in from the living room, Kenma hums under his breath, as he mixes the ingredients in a bowl and turns on the oven.

A few minutes later reveals Koutarou shuffling into the kitchen, still wrapped in the blanket, his eyes narrowing at Kenma.

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like?" Kenma asks, thinking it should be obvious.

"Uh, it looks like you're making cookies."

"Wow, nothing gets past you," Kenma says, waving his spoon at Koutarou. "Come taste this and tell me if it's good."

Koutarou shuffles closer, the corner of his lips twitching. "Your cookies are always good," he says.

"Yeah, but I added some cinnamon to this, and I want to make sure I didn't ruin it." He waves the spoon again, and this time Koutarou takes it, biting off some of the dough at the end of it.

His eyes immediately widen. "Holy fuck, Kenma! This is delicious!"

Kenma suppresses a smirk. "Cool. Grab a pan then, so we can get these in the oven."

Koutarou nods, going to the cabinets to start looking for a pan. Kuro and Keiji do most of the cooking, with Kenma baking the treats usually, so it takes him a while to find one. As he does though, Kenma notices that a small bounce has returned to his step, and he seems to be swaying some with the music. Kenma ducks his head to hide his smile, taking the pan from Koutarou, after he hands it to him.

"Help me set them in rows," he instructs then, and Koutarou does as he's told, humming softly under his breath to the lyrics drifting in from the iPod.

Once the cookies are in the oven, Kenma sets the timer and grabs Koutarou's wrist, pulling him back into the living room. Koutarou follows him, his grip loosening on his blanket, and when they reach the couch, he lets go of it completely. It falls to the floor, and Koutarou tilts his head.

"What now?" he asks.

Kenma lifts his hands to the side. "We dance, of course. Best dancer gets the biggest cookie."

Koutarou squints at him. "But you hate dancing."

Kenma sways side to side absently, trying to find a rhythm in the crazy beat that's pounding through the speakers. "Should be an easy win for you then, huh?" he says with a faint smirk.

"Or maybe I can just show you how fun it is," Koutarou says, grabbing Kenma's hand and pulling him close.

Kenma stumbles briefly, but Koutarou's hand on his waist steadies him. He has to fight a blush at their sudden close proximity. When he looks up at Koutarou's face, he sees a tenderness in his eyes that surprises him.

"You did all this for me, huh? making the cookies and dancing with me . . ." Koutarou sways them gently side to side, not at all matching the crazy, fast-paced music.

"Obviously," Kenma says, turning his face away and ducking his head to hide behind his hair.

"I'm sorry about what I said earlier." Koutarou lowers his head to speak into Kenma's ear. "Your bedside manner isn't that bad. I'm glad you're here."

"I would do anything for you. You should know that," Kenma mutters, fighting another blush. He feels Koutarou's lips press against his head.

"Because you love me? Even when I'm broken?"

"You're not broken," Kenma says again firmly. He turns his gaze back onto Koutarou's face, offering him a small smile. "And yes, because I love you."

Koutarou grins back at him and gives his hand a squeeze. "I love you too." He pushes Kenma away from him then and twirls him around under his arm before pulling him close again. "Now let's really dance so we can burn enough calories to eat all the cookies."

Kenma laughs softly. "Okay."

 

 

 

**5.**

 

Tetsurou throws himself on Kou and Keiji's bed around midnight, Keiji and Kenma still battling it out downstairs playing Mario Kart. He played for a little while, but Keiji started hogging the controller, saying he would give it back once he won, so Tetsurou gave it up as a lost cause.

"What'cha doing up here all by yourself?" he asks, nudging Kou with his foot. "Come downstairs and watch Keiji get his ass beat."

Kou pulls his blanket up over his head. "I'm tired."

"You sound like Kenma," Tetsurou says, tilting his head. "Since when are you tired?"

"I just am, okay? Geez. Is this an interrogation or something?" Kou snaps.

Tetsurou frowns, realizing Kou's in one of his moods. He glances toward the door, wondering if he should get Keiji, but in the end he sits up and grabs the pillow beside Kou, whacking him lightly with it. "Dude, come on. You're back on the team, right? Your shoulders all healed, you're playing again . . . what's wrong?"

"They got someone else to play while I was out," Kou says, his voice petulant. "They like him better than me. They think he's better than me. . . . He _is_ better than me."

Tetsurou rolls his eyes. "Dude. You know that's not true. You're one of the top five aces in the _country_. Your spike has more power than most anything I've ever seen."

"You can block me though. You _have_ blocked me," Kou points out.

Laughing, Tetsurou hits Kou again with the pillow. "That's because I _know_ you, dumbass. I can read you. And I'm pretty great at blocking in general. Doesn't mean I'm not terrified one of these days your spike is going to rip my arm off." He grins. "Now stop moping. You're not going to get any stronger or better if you lay around on your ass. You gotta show the team what's up. You gotta let them know Bokuto Koutarou is still the best."

Kou lifts his head, squinting over at him. "Yeah?"

"Yeah, you big dumb owl," Tetsurou says, smacking the pillow against Kou's face.

"Dude, stop," Kou says, though a small giggle escapes.

" _Make me_ ," Tetsurou smirks, hitting him again.

Kou pulls his own pillow out from beneath his head, retaliating. His hits are half-hearted at first, but as Tetsurou engages him more fully, Kou starts to get into it more. Soon an all-out pillow war ensues, complete with Tetsurou chasing Kou around the room. Eventually he escapes, thundering down the stairs and interrupting the Mario Kart game.

"Keiji, defend me!" Kou cries, throwing himself behind the other man.

"Not now, Koutarou," Keiji says, his eyebrows pinched in concentration. "I'm about to win."

"You thought," Kenma mutters, quickly cutting in front of Keiji's character on the screen.

Keiji's frown deepens. "Bastard."

Tetsurou hits Kou with the pillow before turning and running back up the stairs, knowing they won't hear the end of it if they screw up Keiji and Kenma's game. Kou leaps up and follows him, finally tackling him just outside the bedroom. Tetsurou wrestles with him, releasing the pillow in order to grab Kou's hands before they can start wandering. But Kou straddles his hips and manages to get a hand free, instantly poking Tetsurou in the side then.

"Ha!" Kou yells in glee, as Tetsurou dissolves into a giggle fit.

"No, no, dude, dude, _stop_ ," Tetsurou gasps between bouts of laughter, as Kou continues to jab his sides, tickling him mercilessly.

"Not until you declare me the winner and the best volleyball player in the world," Kou crows.

"You're the most _annoying_ volleyball player in the world," Tetsurou says, squirming to get away, but Kou is heavy, and he drops the rest of his weight down on Tetsurou, as he places both hands on the ground on either side of Tetsurou's head.

"Say it," he says, grinning as his eyes gleam.

Not willing to give up the victory, Tetsurou reaches up behind Kou's head, bringing his face down to his to kiss him firmly. Kou goes rigid in surprise, but Tetsurou sucks gently on his bottom lip, just the way he knows Kou likes it, and immediately Kou melts against him, kissing him back with enthusiasm.

Distracted from his original goal, Tetsurou runs his fingers up through Kou's hair, glad he has it down today. The strands are soft and smooth, and Tetsurou twirls some around his finger, as he deepens the kiss with a quiet moan.

Kou leans back after a moment, blinking blankly down at him. "Wait, I wanted you to tell me something. What was it again?"

Tetsurou smirks. "I have no idea. But we should go to the bedroom and forget some more."

Kou grins. "Sounds good to me." He hops to his feet and grabs Tetsurou's hand to haul him up as well. "You don't think Keiji and Kenma will mind that we're doing it without them?"

Tetsurou laughs. "They're probably ten minutes away from fucking too."

Kou tilts his head. "Really?"

Tetsurou grins. "Oh yeah. Keiji will probably angry-fuck Kenma after he kicks Keiji's ass. Revenge, you know."

Kou wiggles his eyebrows. "Think they'd let us watch?"

"One fuck at a time, bro," Tetsurou laughs, shoving Kou toward the bedroom. He's glad to see Kou happy again, though, and he hopes the high lasts for a long time.

 

 

 

**6.**

 

Kenma finds Kuro in the bathroom, soaking in a tub full of bubbles. His brow is furrowed slightly and there's tension in his jaw. He looks up as Kenma enters, offering a half-hearted smile.

"Hey," he says. "How was work?"

Kenma shrugs, because it was work. Not great, but not terrible. It was long though, and frustrating, and he could use some recharging too. Closing the door behind him, he pulls off his clothes, balling them up and setting them aside, before stepping over to the tub. Kuro gives him another smile, pulling his knees up to give Kenma room to enter.

Kenma slides into the water, sighing in contentment, as he leans against the back of the tub and lets the warmth seep into his skin, relaxing his tense muscles. Kuro watches him, his smile still lingering at the corner of his mouth.

"That bad, huh?"

Kenma shrugs again. "How about you? What happened?"

"Nothing really," Kuro admits. "I'm just . . . tired. You know."

Kenma nods. Sitting up, he lifts a handful of bubbles and places them on Kuro's head gently. He smoothes them out, framing Kuro's head, before lifting more and patting them to his chin, creating a beard out of the froth. He can't help but grin at the ridiculous picture he makes.

"Is this what the fashionable cats are wearing these days?" Kuro asks, his eyes starting to regain their usual sparkle.

Kenma nods. "You have to fit in," he says, dropping some more soap on Kuro's head and making a tower.

Kuro watches him, the gold in his eyes shimmering with fondness. He lifts his hands to start piling soap on Kenma's head too, and Kenma has to stifle a giggle, as Kuro gives him bubble-sideburns and it tickles. They spend a few more minutes in silence like this, each piling more bubbles on the other until the towers on their heads start to fall over. They give each other silly hairstyles, until they can't stifle their laughter.

Finally, Kuro wraps his arms around Kenma and pulls him close to his chest.

"I love you," he says, rubbing his soapy face against Kenma's. "Thank you."

"I love you too," Kenma says quietly, running his fingers gently up and down Kuro's back. He pulls away then, placing a small kiss against Kuro's forehead, despite the bubbles.

"Let's rinse off and cuddle in bed?" Kuro suggests.

Kenma nods, liking the sound of that very much. They rinse off and towel each other dry, before getting into their PJs and climbing beneath the comforter of their bed. Kuro wraps his arm around Kenma, and Kenma snuggles close, resting his head against Kuro's chest to listen to his steady, comforting heartbeat.

**Author's Note:**

> http://shions-heart.tumblr.com/


End file.
